Haircut
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Roxas needed a haircut. Good thing Kairi's good with her hands, and Axel's willing to share. ExtremeUke!Roxas and Seme!Kairi and Axel. Threesome.Yaoi/het. OOC maybe. For terra hotaru! PWP
1. Cereal? Perfume? Hands? Oh Dear

**For terra! Cheer up my Axel -hearts and hugs- **

**Btw, I've made a Lifejournal community for Kingdom Hearts fanfiction XD **

**Find the link on terra's page, or mine -heartheart-**

**I just advertised. I'm so bad. -cackle-**

---*---*---*---*---*

Roxas sat alone in his living room on the burgundy arm-chair, eating a bowl of cereal. Honey corn flakes, to be exact. Although, he was pretty much done, and quickly drank the leftover milk as a redheaded girl walked into the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, the boy noticed her, and set the now-empty bowl on his lap.

"Hey Kairi," he smiled at her.

Kairi looked at him, and opened her mouth to say something, when she suddenly closed it. She then crossed her arms, "Roxas, your hair."

"Huh? What about it?" Roxas gently tugged at one of the overly long spikes that had claimed his head, while staring confusedly at his friend.

She sighed, exasperated, and grabbed the spike he had been previously playing with.

"Owowowow! Kai-" The blond yelped in pain as he felt her hand tug on his golden strands, and dropped the empty bowl to the ground, spoon clattering somewhere near it.

"This is what I mean! Roxas! Your hair! It's getting so long!"

Roxas smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Kai. I haven't had a chance lately.."

Kairi thoughtfully cocked her head at her friend, "That's not a good reason."

The amused tone in her voice made him blush, since well.. it was true.

His hair, the way it would naturally stick up, even now.. was.. slightly droopy. Okay, well.. not really.. but still, it was longer then usual, and getting into his eyes more often. Though, Roxas was slightly lazy, and procrastinated a trip to the hairdressers. Besides, the women there fawned over it, and it felt like having fangirls... 'cept for your hair... Then again.. fangirls also fangirled over your hair..

Okay. Moooving on...

The blond awkwardly scratched at his head, "I, err-"

The redhead clapped her hands together, "It's settled then!"

"What?"

"I'm giving you a haircut. Think of it as an early birthday present," She winked at Roxas, who lifted an eyebrow in disbelief..

"You cut hair? And my birthday is in six months."

"Yes, and you'll be smart and shut that smart talking mouth of yours and let me do my work if you want my hands to do a good job. And again, like I said. 'Early birthday present'" Kairi grinned happily.

With a huff, Roxas crossed his arms, " I never even asked for a haircu-"

"Too bad, Roxas. You're getting one."

-

A short while later, Roxas sat on a dining room table chair with towels over it, and Kairi was seeing if the scissors were sharp enough.

"Do I trust you with my hair? And why am I shirtless? Did I really have to change into shorts too?" Roxas wondered why exactly he was going along with her weirdness.

Kairi simply patted his head, "Because I'm awesome, plus your clothes would have gotten hair all over them." she added in a lower tone, "And you're really going to enjoy this."

The blond in the chair simply rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah. Like this'll totally be an orgasmic haircut."

Taking a tuft of his hair, a small smile appeared on her face, "You never know."

-

Roxas'll be honest.

Kairi was taking freaking forever.

How long did it take to cut hair a little shorter? The blond would have shaken his head in exasperation, but he knew that Kairi would yell at him for probably messing her up, so he relaxed.

Kairi hummed as she snipped at his hair, and the blond had to admit.. it was pretty comfortable. Kairi's perfume had wafted to his nose and it was a soothing fruit-like scent. Mangoes and berries, with a touch of oranges, maybe? Ahh well, it still smelled nice, and it made him sleepy.

Maybe not sleepy per-say... but.. after sitting in a strangely comfortable chair with a hot redhead- well you _had _to admit that she was hot- that smelled nice doing your hair.. yeah. You enjoyed it as much as possible. Roxas only hoped she wasn't messing up his hair. His precious, _precious _hair.

"Mm.. Kai.. Wake me when you're done.." the blonde leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and still giving Kairi access to his mop of hair.

"Sure, Roxas. Sure."

--**LAWL-POV-CHANGE!--**

I awoke to the feeling of wropes slithering over my wrists, tying them down to the armrests.

"Wha...What?!" I snapped my eyes open to realize that somehow I had been blindfolded and tied to something.

"Where am I? Kairi? What's going on?!" I thrashed, arching my back off the chair, only to realize that I couldn't move an inch. My legs were spread out wide and tied by my ankles to something that kept them from moving.

And that's when I realized the breeze. I was naked, holy fuck.

"What the fuck? Why am I not wearing clothes?! Kairi! What the hell?!"

"Hi Roxy, comfy?" I instinctively turned my head towards the direction the voice came from. It was male.

And the only male that ever dared to call me Roxy.. was...

"Axel." I gasped the word out, more out of realization and shock than anger.

I could nearly see the cheshire-like grin on his face, the bastard "The one and only, got it memori-"

"Axel, seriously. Must you say that line?" Another voice. Female. Kairi?!

"Kairi! What the hell is going on?!" My eyebrows creased together, in confusion. Why the hell were Axel and Kairi tying me dow-holyshitI'mfuckingnaked.

The sudden revelation had me twisting my hips from side to side, trying to turn over and hide what was so prominently displayed.

A light chuckle resounded, and I figured it was Kairi's- y'know, since Axel had already gone through puberty- as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt a small, soft hand rest on my thigh, almost too close for comfort.

"Oh, Roxas. You won't be able to get out of these knots. Growing up with Riku and Sora taught me a few knot tricks. That and I've often helped Riku-"

"Kairi, honestly, must you bring that up now?" Axel interrupted her, "I know you're into yaoi and all that, but you've gotta learn to admire what's right." I heard him take a step closer to me, "in front," more steps, "of you." Apparently he was next to Kairi now, as I felt a second hand on my thigh, on top of Kairi's much-smaller hand.

Oh, god. I could literally _feel_ Axel's predatory emerald eyes scan over my unclothed body.

"The fuck!?" I had stopped thrashing momentarily to wonder what in fuck's name Kairi was talking about, but I continued to do so, which 'coincidentally' caused her and Axel's hand to stroke upwards.

_Coincidentally, _of course. Because Axel isn't _that_ much of a conniving bastard. _Right._

_---_!---!---!---!---!---

**This is just chapter one!**

**BD two-shot for my Axel- terra hotaru. **

**Cheer up mah ducky, or I shall molest you with love in MSN. -heartheart-**

**Twas' not beta-ed, so have merc- actually screw that. Have at it, bitches -insert evil smile- Bring on any flames. **

**I'm a wildfire to your petty microwave -more evil smiles-**

**Wait, I just realized how corny that sounds. -shotdead- XD  
**

**(I do **_**nawt **_**own KH or it's characters, nor do I own that chair.. Although if I did.. I could sell it on eBay and make HUNDREDS dammit, HUNDREDS.)**

**-cackles and disappears magically-  
**


	2. Ravishing you senseless, maybe?

**Hey! It's me again! This is still for terra! I'm sorry it's not done yet…. But I've been writing this at like one and two in the morning.. Gimme' a break, Axel DX**

**-hugs- Sorry.. This part is more.. RokuKai.. But there will DEFINITE smexing up next chapter. How much? **

**No one knows….**

**(Actually it depends if I can finish it before I fall asleep next time XD!)**

---!---!---!---!---!---

"Seriously guys, this isn't funny. Let me go!" I twitched at the feeling of their hands. Kairi's small, silky hand under the warmth of Axel's was extremely........nice.

....

Okay, now that that wave of insanity has passed. Back to reality!

The pressure of Axel's hand over Kairi's lifted, as they took their hands off my thigh.

"Oh but it is Roxy, it is." Axel said with a suave tone.

"What the hell are you guys going to do!?" I desperately asked, dreading what they might say.

No answer.. just.. the sound of my heart thudding in my chest and silence. Pure, absolute silence.

My voice cracked as I called out their names, "Axel? Kair-"

"Hmm. Apparently ickle Roxas doesn't quite get what we're doing," Kairi interrupted me.

Axel chuckled, "Oh, it's nothing much."

Kairi walked her slim fingers up my thigh, leaving me with chills, "Just, you know.. hanging with friends, being bored-"

"Ravishing you senseless, maybe?"

I felt my eyes widen at Axel's words.

"W-what?!" I gaped out.

"You heard us. Axel. Go get the lube. I'll further explain to our friend here." Kairi's tone.. scared me, as I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"L-LUBE?!" I choked on air.

"Sure, save some for me, alright?" With each of Axel's footsteps leading away from me, I shrank back into the chair I was bound to. If Sora or Riku are somewhere in the vicinity, HELP ME.

"So, Roxas.." I gulped.

The lusty tone in her voice did scare me, but it also.. sent.. a little flash to my lower regions.

Well.. Kairi was hot, I'm bisexual, and there's bondage.

I'm not saying I'm an extremely kinky person.. but there's a fine line between being stupid and accepting what's hot and slightly emasculating.

The had trailed her hand from my ankle, to my mid-thigh, and I flushed as she got closer..

And closer..

Her hand left my body, and at that point I noticed I was slightly hard. Oh, damn.

It was silent for a moment, and then I heard the sudden rustle of clothes. Oh, godohgodohgod. Please don't let her be taking off her clothes... ohhh godd..

Being the hormonal teenager I was, diiirty, dirty thoughts crossed my mind. Like.. her hand... runnings over my thighs- fingertips trailing over my chest and around my nipples..beginning to gently pinch, twist and tease one of them like

Waitafuckingminute. It was happening.

I moaned quietly as I felt her silk-like hands run teasingly over my body, almost everywhere except the area that wanted attention. A.K.A. my cock.

-LOLJUSTAPOVCHANGEDON'TMINDME!-

Kairi smiled to herself as the bound and blinded Roxas writhed and moaned under her touch. And that was all it took, a simple stroke of her hand seemed to cause even more blood to rush to the blond's half-erection.

Time for the fun part. She let that small smile grow to full out grin as she leaned in toward the sitting/bound blond. She had taken off her pink dress, leaving only her undergarments on.

Roxas felt his mouth open slightly in shock, as he felt the an arm snake past his ear and hold the chair behind him.

"K-kairi.. w-what are y-you doi-" His sentence was cut off by a foreign muscle invading his mouth.

Kairi.. was kissing him. Roxas gasped again as one hand curled into his golden blond locks, and another pressured down onto his thigh, insanely close to his crotch.

The female redhead smirked into their kiss, and began to explore the caverns of the blond's mouth. Slowly, she moved the hand that was pressed down on Roxas' thigh to join the other hand that was wrapped in his hair. She climbed up on his lap, brushing his crotch area and straddling him.

At the weight of Kairi straddling him, Roxas gave a quiet moan. He gave another as she slowly grinded into him, her clothed warmth rubbing against his now full erection.

Resisting the maddening urge to buck his hips towards hers, and create more friction, he opened his mouth and asked,"W-why are you guys d-doing thi-ohh!" Once more, he was cut off. This time, however, he ended in a loud moan, as Kairi made an extremely slow grinding motion on his erection that sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Kairi leaned forward and bit down gently on his ear, sucking on the lobe gently, before trailing her tongue down his neck. She bit down harshly on his collarbone, causing him to make a whine-like gasp of pain, and began to apologetically roll her tongue over it, massaging the bitemark.

---!---!---!---!---!---

**I know I'm a bitch for ending right there.. and it's freaking short..... But seriously.. It's two in the fucking morning and I'm **_**dying. **_

**I submit this with the fact I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that chair (someone pointed out to me I would actually make thousands… that's extremely possible XD)**

**-yawns and stalks off- **

**I'll probably finish this later today. Watch out for the smut coming up!**


End file.
